Taken
by XDarkDesiresX
Summary: Buildup and smut featuring Sookie and Eric. My 1st fanfic. I have only seen the show, so I apologize if there are plot problems. If you are not into domination and submission, this may not be the right story for you.
1. Fangtasia

Eric Northman had enough.

He had never been one to be patient, or to let others have what was rightfully his, so why should he change his ways now?

_Bill Compton, that arrogant bastard_.

He wasn't even half the man or vampire that Eric was and yet in this battle he had surely been winning. The more Eric thought about it, the angrier he became, feeling the sting of his own nails digging into the flesh of his palms, fists clenched with silent rage.

_How dare he flaunt her around in front of me, rubbing it in my face._

A growl purred past his lips and suddenly the crowd of Fangtasia became even more of a nuisance then usual. He quietly sat in his throne above them all, despising their existence, if only he didnt need the money.

_Whiny, weak, pathetic worms, all of them...but she...she is different. Look at them, trolling this bar looking for sex or vampire blood, anything to let them momentarily escape their meaningless and short lives. Pigs._

He stared blankly at a woman, his tired eyes fixed and body motionless. She was most likely in her mid-forties, dressed to the vampire-nines in black fishnets and faux leather. Her bare bottom peeked out from under her miniskirt and his face recoiled in disgust.

_Sookie doesnt grovel or smell of weakness like these peons, but she also isn't so irritatingly brazen as to mock or attempt to belittle me as most outspoken vampire females would. _

She wasn't quite human, but in her gentle and virtuous nature she was...she drifted a nebulous line between humanity and the supernatural the likes of which Eric had not ever seen, and it fascinated him to the point of obsession. He always knew when she and Bill were coming to pay a visit as he could smell her easily from hundreds of feet away. Sweet, calming and velvety, as if she radiated a permanent state of ease. It soothed him to be in her presence, not that he would ever let on to that...and many days alone in his dark sleeping quarters, the reminiscence of that scent would be his guide to self-pleasure.

Eric was dominant by nature, only more-so since his turning vampire so long ago. His need for Sookie felt primal, predatory, it gnawed at him like a hungry wolf begging for a scrap of meat. He felt a twitch of weakness in himself in this moment, thinking about her. Never in his extended life had a woman captivated him to this point, but yet she had bewitched him without even trying. Yes, he had been with human women for moments in time, but ultimately their shallowness of character repulsed and bored him. He may present himself as a ladies man of the darker sort, but truth be told his lovers were few and far between. Even as a human, he never truly felt a need for companionship, he was fine on his own, until now. Yes, he wanted to enjoy Sookies body desperately, but his yearning was for far more then that.

The music booming through the club suddenly began to pound away at his nerves, amplifying his tension, soon it was too much to bear.

"ENOUGH" he roared and stood with vampiric quickness from his throne. The crowd fell silent, Eric could sense the emotions in the room, and the wave of fear he had struck crashed down on him, almost giving him a smirk from egotistical satisfaction. "OUT, ALL OF YOU MAGGOTS...**NOW!**".

Pam watched as the crowd quickly dispersed in fright, pushing their ways through the door and trampling each other in haste. She gazed over at Eric and arched an eyebrow in interest, arms folded in front of her chest. He stepped down from his perch slowly and stopped in front of her with a few moments of silence before he pointed towards the door.

"Bring her to me"

"Whomever do you mean?"

"Don't toy with me Pam, now is not the time"

"What do you intend to do, kidnap the poor girl?"

"For now perhaps, but she will eventually stay of her own will."

"I'm blonde too you know, and I have no problems dressing up as a waitress for you."

"Bring...her...to...me...NOW"

"Alright, alright, you don't have to be so bitchy", she smirked and turned to walk out the door, her red heels clicking the hard wood floors, and her hips swaying in hopes to catch Erics attention. He sighed and shook his head, turning his back towards the door and closing his eyes in silent anticipation of the night to come. He removed his black leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor and stood alone in the middle of the dance floor. His well toned arms folded across the cotton of his wifebeater and he tapped his foot in waiting for her.

He was sick and tired of this game, playing nice with the likes of Bill Compton. He would have her tonight, whether she liked it or not at this moment. She would learn to love him and she would be his.


	2. Sweet dreams

Sookie was dead tired. She had been on her feet all day at work and was mentally exhausted from blocking out the thoughts of all sleazy Bon Temps men who frequented Merlottes. Usually she would turn to Bill for a little "stress-relief" but unfortunately he was indisposed with business matters out of state.

_He seems to leave a lot lately, and without very good explanations._

Trickles of doubt had been entering her mind. Yes she loved Bill and trusted him...mostly, but he was still a vampire, and she couldn't rid the back of her mind of thoughts that he may be hiding something from her.

For the moment she attempted to clear her mind, in preparation for a long night of well-earned sleep. After a long hot shower, she walked to her bedroom, wet feet padding softly against the floors and leaving a moist trail behind her. Her towel dropped to the floor and the warm Louisiana night air caressed her naked body from the open window. She shuffled around carelessly in the drawer with all of her pajamas, and carefully picked out a soft pair of black cotton panties and a baggy well-worn white t-shirt.

She tucked herself into her downy comforter and peered up at the ceiling, thoughts floating aimlessly through her head as she attempted to let herself dream.

_What is Bill doing right now? Is he thinking about me?_

Slowly..quietly..she drifted off to sleep.

A hand softly grazed its way from the tips of her toes, past her sole and up to her thigh, nails skimming the warmth of her skin and giving her a shiver. She shifted her legs slightly, laying on her stomach, hugging a pillow underneath her chest and cheek resting against the coolness of her satin sheets. The fingertips rested for a moment at the valley between her upper thigh and the beginning of her bottom. Gently and lovingly he cupped her cheek and squeezed, feeling her softness. She felt her panties being pulled down to her knees, and the gentle prying pressure of him forcing her legs open just ever so slightly. Her eyes began to open and she turned to look back at Bill with a welcoming smile

"Shhhh..."

His voice rumbled, his hand firmly holding her head down towards the mattress. The fingers of his other hand were rough but tender as they found the way down to her entrance, skimming and sliding along the wetness that already began to pool from her subconscious anticipation. With him rubbing and pressing against her lips, she squirmed and let out a groan.

"Bill...please don't tease me...I want it"

The fingers stopped, and she froze, biting her lip and raising her hips up a bit as another desperate plea for satisfaction.

A sudden sharpness went through her like a shockwave as his fingers went deep inside her, his pace was fast and unrelenting. She yelped, then rocked herself against his hand in rhythm with his fingers thrusting.

"Oh god...feels so good...please...I want all of you...I'm on fire!"

Her breaths were heavy between words. She felt her inner walls begin to twitch and spasm in the climb towards climax. As his fingers slid out, she rolled herself onto her back with one quick movement.

His icy blue eyes caught hers in a dead stare, the pale blondeness of his hair was bathed in the moonlight, he smiled as he finished sucking her juices off of his fingertips.

"ERIC!...how could you!...you...you disgusting **monster**!"

Her hand raised up to slap him in the face and he caught it in a quick motion without breaking his gaze.

"Sookie you look good enough to eat...".

His fangs slid out with a click and his face dove for her most intimate of areas

"**Oh God**!"

She awoke, heart racing and hot beads of sweat on her chest.

_It happened again...the blood, it's driving me insane..._

She cupped her face in her hands with shame. Ever since sucking those few drops of Blood from Eric in Dallas, he had wormed his way into her dreams most every night. She didn't dare tell Bill, but he had witnessed her arising this same way on multiple occasions and her excuses were less than impressive. Most times after these...dreams...she and Bill would end up making love, yet as he slept beside her in the afterglow she laid still in wanting. Something in her body aching and unfulfilled. She was guilty and afraid.

"Not quite God cupcake, did I mention you look very adorable in bed like that, mind if I join you?"

She snapped out of her guilt trip as she saw Pam in her window, looking at her so calmly one would think this was normal.

"Excuse me? What the hell are you doing here?"

Sookie flailed with her blankets to ensure she was entirely covered up from Pams prying and often lustful eyes.

"Eric requests your presence, so here I am to fetch you, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we took a few extra minutes..."

"You are nasty and so is he, get out of here!"

"Feisty, I love it!"

Sookie fumed and shot up from bed to slam the window in her face, placing her hands on the window frame she stopped to look at her.

"Pam, are you so detached from human decencies that you don't even realize how rude it is to stare into someones bedroom?"

"I think its more like I don't care."

"Well you should, goodnight"

Pams hand held the window still open with surprising force as Sookie feebly attempted at slamming it shut.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time Jezebel, Eric requests your presence, and I am to oblige him."

"Number one, I am not and will never be a Jezebel. Number two, get the hell out of my window you weirdo!"

With no more words spoken she felt the iceyness of Pams grasp on her wrist as she pulled Sookie out the window and over her shoulder, with a blurring of motion they were in her car already pulling out of the driveway.

She tugged and pulled at the handle to jump from the car but it had already been locked from the inside. She was sure this had been useful for Pam on other occasions in which she had humans wishing to escape from her advances.

"If I could glamour you to make this easier I would, but unfortunately you force me to do things the hard way. What Eric sees in you I have no idea...spiteful little thing."

They drove off into the darkness and Sookie let out a heavy reluctant sigh of resignation. Hopefully Eric did not plan to keep her very long.


	3. The drive

"Pam, it's cold out. Couldn't you have at least let me dress myself first?"

"You never would've come with me if I hadn't grabbed you right then, and furthermore I was hoping if you got chilly enough I might get to peek at those little buds of yours pokin' through that shirt." Pams thick southern drawl made the filthiest of statements sound playful.

Sookie folded her arms in repulsion and shook her head. She squinted as she could barely see the Fangtasia sign approaching the distance. Huffing loudly she pondered why she was coming here in the first place

_Eric knows Bill is out of state...lord...Bill is not going to like this._

Suddenly a strange and unsettling force hit her, and she sat bewildered and still.

_What was that?_

She hadn't felt anything like it, it was like being smacked in the face with a cluster of emotions. She felt anger, hate...but then love and ...lust? As quickly as it had came, it was gone.

"Oh, Darlin'. The bond is getting stronger I see."

Sookie gulped. **The bond**. There was no escaping it, as much as she tried to and as much as didn't talk about it, it was always there. Looming over her like a dark stranger and privy to everything she did. There were nights when standing in her bedroom alone and naked, she could almost feel his presence there and it made her feel vulnerable. The blood she sucked from his cold chest sometimes felt like it had its own life now coursing through her veins, heating her up with dreams of its master and sending icy shivers through her when she attempted to force him out.

_He has me right where he wants me, that egomaniac...why cant he just let me be happy with Bill?...I mean, I AM happy...right...?Oh...I don't even know anymore..._

There he stood, he could feel she was close, that velvety radiance was just at the tip of his nostrils. He greedily sucked in as much as he could, and heaved out a breath of relaxation. He ran a hand through his hair and for a fraction of a second felt an emotion that had escaped him for some time.

_Nervousness? Yes...but why?_

He pondered and soon came to the realization that he genuinely cared about the events that were to transpire. He knew they had a connection that reached far beyond the bonding of his blood to hers, even as she stood next to Compton, every fiber of his being screamed out _**She is mine**_. Bill Compton is a bug to be squashed, a man so undeserving of her perfection it made him sick. She was a goddess, and he would worship her. If there was such a thing as having a "mate", then she was to be his. His heart had not pumped for so long, he was sure it was nothing but dust and rot inside of his chest, yet her presence made him feel as if it had life once more if only to skip a beat for her and then ache when she left.

A sly smile curled across his lips as a familiar feeling struck him. He felt like a warrior again, A Viking out to conquer new territory. Sookie was his prize, his treasure, and he must fight for her. Fighting for her may at this moment may mean breaking her, battling her resistance and shaking her to her core. But in the midst of the pain and pleasure he was to inflict upon her, she would soon know what it was to be loved by a man as powerful as he is, and she would love him back. He was sure this feeling was mutual, that she felt the pangs of loneliness as he did each time she turned to go home with that whiny weakling instead of into his arms where she belonged. He had stared deeply into her eyes on many occasions to get a feel for what laid behind them, drifting through her mind, and he could see her curiousity, he could tell the dreams had taken hold of her and left her wondering what reality with him would really be like.

Decades of women and debauchery, none of it this thrilling or intoxicating. The smell of her now began to fill his head with thoughts of pleasure and bloodlust...oh and a bit of hand-holding too...though not tonight.

_After all, I'm very sweet. I'll grow on her..._

He would soon know the taste of her blood, the scent of her flesh up close and intimately. He would relish himself in the feel of her body. Eric knew she would fit him like a glove, she was made for him, and he for her. She would see Bill Compton for the dirt he was, and in that realization he would become her new Master.


	4. Intentions now clear

The doors swung open, fresh air swirled into the club for a brief moment before slamming back shut, sounding like the heavy door to a dungeon of torture and leaving Sookie to stare at the back of her tormentor amidst the deep red and black backdrop. She turned to seek a guiding look from Pam only to receive a chill down her spine, as she was gone.

"I'm glad you could make it, lover"

His boldness was unsurprising, Eric had about as much humility as he had life.

"Please don't call me that, and to what do I owe this displeasure?"

Eric turned his tall and imposing frame towards her, still easily at least 30 feet away from where she stood near the entrance. His pearly white skin radiated in the soft-lighting of Fangtasia, and his unfaltering stare pierced through her even at such a hefty distance.

"Is seeing the man you fantasize about every night really so displeasing to you?" A smirk cracked his ice cold expression.

"They aren't fantasies Eric, they're nightmares."

"Well you seem to have them often...you must be a masochist...I like that in a woman."

"I don't really care what you like or hate Mr. Northman, but I do care about being dragged out of my home in the middle of the night for no apparent reason at all. And I can tell you right now Bill will have words for you when he gets back"

_Oh he'll have more words then you know dear Sookie...when he hears about how I've tainted his precious untouched flower..._

Eric could not help but let a scoff escape his pink and well-defined lips "I am not afraid of Bill Compton, lover. On the contrary I am prepared to challenge him."

"I said don't call me that." He could tell she was growing impatient with him already as he could see her muscles tensing up. "Bill Compton is more of a gentleman...and a man in general, then you could ever be." Sookie smiled with satisfaction at her insult, she knew Eric didn't take kindly to threats on his very manhood.

With a dizzying quickness his body was pressing her against the front door, the coolness of the metal door on her back through her thin t-shirt gave her goose bumps. She gulped and slowly gazed up at him, the hardness of his chest and stomach pressing against her barely covered breasts couldn't have made her more uncomfortable...but the touch of his well-sculpted frame also sent a spark of warmth and excitement down her lower body. She forced herself to shake it off.

To look up at him, looming over her, dominating and intense, she felt small and dainty...as well as helpless and weak. Arms barring her in front of him, and back curled down so that his face was nearly on top of hers the heat of his breath hit her as he spoke and she shut her eyes once more

"Bill Compton is NOTHING. A liar, a weakling, a stain on our society. Yet he has tasted what is rightfully mine, partially I am to blame for being so passive. Not anymore, lover." She could feel the rumble of the growl in his voice as he spoke about Bill.

"Eric...if your implying the things I think you are, I'll have you know I don't appreciate it, and I'd like to go home and we can forget this ever happened."

The anger in his voice somehow made a smooth and tapered descent into seduction...

"Your home is here with me now...and I know your body doesn't agree with your protests lover, I can smell your sweetness from here...and its delightful."

"You 're a nasty little pervert Eric"

"Little?", he leaned more of his weight upon her, and she almost allowed herself to gasp when she felt against her waist, what had to be his excitement from pinning her to the door like this...and it was massive. As much as the loyalty in her nature told her to kick him and flee, she felt the heat and moisture in the cotton of her panties seeping through and disobeying her.

Scared of Eric and of her own body, she pushed his left arm and ran towards the back of the club and up to Erics office, the only room that she knew had a lock.

He had let her run, it excited him and reminded him of the hunt back when it was required of him to survive. This would be even more fun then he thought.


	5. In hiding

**Note:**** For the sake of sexiness,use Google translator for erics Swedish...you get different things different places that may not be very sexy at all lol**

Sookie scrambled with shaking hands to lock the door, then paced back and forth, her bare legs brushing against each other in discomfort. Her t-shirt once baggy and comforting now felt constrictive and trapping...she was in panic

_Is this really happening? Why isn't Bill coming right now, he must feel that I'm scared..._

In the darkest recesses of her mind she hoped that he couldn't sense the other things she was feeling at the same time. Why was Eric doing this to her? Did he honestly want to be with her, or was he simply this spiteful to Bill that raping her to get to him was acceptable? Was it sex that he wanted?

"Sookie, I guarantee you that before this night is done no one will be able to satisfy you like I can...cant we just do this the nice way, lover?"

Yep.

"I get everything I need from Bill thank you very much! This is getting super-creepy and out of hand Eric!"

She could feel his presence on the opposite side of the door, hear his breathing. The bond told her his lust was only rising as she hid from him in plain sight. She realized she had beads of hot sweat building on her body...she was excited despite herself.

"You realize this door is not a barracade to me don't you? It would be like punching through a paper bag. I am only letting you keep it locked in my face out of amusement for now...but I warn you, I grow tired of things quickly."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"du är gruva"

His voice deepened with the language she did not understand...but the tone of his voice told her it meant something sinister. She was the beautiful doe and he was the ravenous predator, toying with her before he would eventually devour her. She truly felt like prey, and her fight-or-flight instincts were driving her mad in efforts to find an escape route.

A window.

There it was behind his desk, up to high for her to reach without standing on something, she dragged a plush red velvet desk chair towards it, causing an ear piercing screech as the wood caught on the floor.

" du är gruva, Sookie" he purred again, his voice so clear through the door it was as if he were right beside her and whispering into her ear.

She pawed at the window, tip-toes on the chair and felt a wave of defeat hit her when she realized it would never open, bullet-proof glass and the biggest lock she'd ever seen. the lump in her throat grew larger by the second.

He was all smiles on the opposite side of the door, biding his time and letting her work herself up. This was truly exciting, and he hadn't even begun to enjoy her yet.

"You deserve to be served like the Goddess you are Sookie...let me serve you..."

She knew it was of no use, but all she could grasp at in the fogginess of her thoughts was to hide under his desk, she clutched her legs close to her chest and panted in desperation.

"Why me Eric? You could have any of your fang-bangers...I don't want you!"

"You are lying to both of us, lover"

She was silent...

Her silence was all the admittence he needed and he chuckled softly before growling out to her..

"När jag kommer in där, jag kommer att knulla dig så hårt ..."

"I have no idea what your saying but I know its filthy!"

"You pick up fast."

"Eric..."

"Yes lover?"

"Can I just go home please?"

"What do you think?"

She couldn't help it...she smiled. She was remarkably grateful he couldn't see...his head would've exploded because it was already far too full of his own narcissism without her contributions. She was still afraid...afraid of the unknown and of what would happen between her and Bill...she wasn't sure if the bond had taken her over and knocked her senses completely away, but the thrill of being this desired by a man as powerful as Eric was like a high she had never felt. Slowly she slid a hand from her leg down to her nether region and stroked herself softly, she was unbearably excited...

"You arent having fun in there without me are you?"

_How did he know?_

"You make me sick!" she feigned, removing her hand back up to her leg. A few moments of silence passed, and curious, she slowly crawled out from beneath the desk, peering up cautiously towards the door like a mouse checking for safety. She brushed a golden lock of hair out from in front of her eyes, and as silently as possible, rose to her feet.

_No noise...no breathing...did he leave?_

Cautiously, steadily she stepped towards the door, her feet felt like lead blocks as she used all her might to creep forward, unheard. There she stood at the door, and she placed a hand, palm flat against its cold black face.

If one were to look at them both, they would've seen their hands directly opposing each other, he could feel the resonance of her caution with her so close to him...but he could also feel the heat of her excitement and it was driving him insane with desire. Eric was however cold and calculated, he would take his time whether he liked it or not. This would be their first encounter and he would make it one she would not soon forget. He wanted to dominate her, force himself upon her and ravage her...to show her his strengh, as well as some of his gentleness first hand. He was to be the master, and she **would **submit to his demands...eventually. Playing nice was fine for now...but once that door was opened, all bets were off.

"Let me in."

His words fell upon nothingness, she stood unmoving only inches away from him and only separated by a thin piece of wood he could smash at any second. She bit her bottom lip and felt her cheeks flush up a rosy delicate pink.

_Bill will never forgive me for this...but I want him._

"Let me in."

His voice was steady and soft, no emotion...

_He may be getting impatient...Is this really what I want?..Am I ready to throw away what I have with Bill just because I'm getting hot right now?_

"Sookie..."

She closed her eyes, trying to picture Bill...yet all she saw was the Viking Warlord, currently seducing her with all of his might, standing before her,ready to please her and worship her body in ways she knew would surely blow her mind.

His vampire ears could pick up the miniscule sound of her frail hand grasping the doorknob and he was honestly shocked. His brow furrowed as he waited patiently for the creak of the door opening for his passage. Slowly...painstakingly...it began to open.


	6. New eyes

Eric stood, using all the strength he could muster to control himself for the moment and waited ever so patiently outside his own office door. His fangs had already descended, there was no denying he was teetering near his brink already. The monster inside him was clawing and screaming to be set free, quieting it was not his specialty, but he forced himself to do so with slight dissapointment. The hardness in his pants strained against his black denim jeans, and he winced as he felt a throbbing sensation when the full power of her scent escaped through the door, only now open an inch or two. It was different...not just sweet and calming...it was slightly heavier with a musk of femininity that was teasing and begging him to lick it off of her.

He looked down, and there she was. Her face peering up at him, barely visible through the narrow line between the door and its peeling wooden frame. Their eyes met, and the silence that fell upon them both was thick with tension.

She saw that his fangs were bared, and her insides heated up in immediate response. If he could see the rest of her body, a huddled mass against the door, surely he would be proud that her readiness for him had nearly saturated through her panties and all the tiny hairs of her body were standing at attention.

A few more moments of silence. Her lip had the slightest quiver as she tried to think of something to say.

_Was he reconsidering? Why isn't he saying anything..._

Suddenly, there was a motion so fast she couldn't even have seen it if she knew it was coming, more like an invisible force. His hand snuck through and gave her a quick but gentle push backwards and she stumbled to a stop, left to stare at the door, wide eyed.

_Oh God...maybe I've changed my mind! This is bad...so, so bad!_

She scuffled back to her familiar hiding place, knees now bent down and fingers gripping the edge of his desk with all of her might, staring at the unmoving door and breathing so heavily it was as if she had just run for miles.

It slowly swung open with a creak so loud and eerie it sent a shiver through her very being...

...and there he stood.

She saw him with new eyes.

She saw him for the perfect specimen he was. Broad shoulders and thick arms, the body of a battle-hardened warrior. The thin cotton of his tank top clung to his torso and accentuated the curves and lines of his musculature, containing a body that had been honed to a tee and rock hard for centuries. A timeless picture of desire that was universal to all women. Bill was beautiful...but Eric...

Eric was gorgeous.

His short hair was tussled and not as neat as it normally was, the roughness of his stubbled 5 o-clock shadow was well defined from the ivory of his otherwise smooth skin. She scanned him with growing anxiety, trying with all of her might not to look into his eyes, not yet. His stomach was exposed slightly, and she took in the perfect V-lines that narrowed to his pubic bone, proudly displaying a small trail of pale blond hairs. She felt compelled to look into his eyes, he was willing her through the bond, though he stood as still as a statue in the doorway. His gruff voice echoed in her mind...

_Look at me, my Sookie. Look up at your master._

She could hear him without a word being spoken. His voice methodical and haunting, there was no doubt he was in her head. With slight hesitation, she obeyed.

His stare into her eyes had such intensity that in this moment it was impossible to look away. The ancient and tired redness underneath his eyes emphasized the seriousness of his intentions.

Eric crept closer, with airy vampiric grace , still giving her a comfortable distance of a few feet in font of his desk.

He took her in, now shaking and cowering before him. Her hair looked as soft and light as a bundle of feathers, and fell upon her shoulders in golden waves. The deep brown of her eyes pierced through him and for a second he felt surprisingly and uncharacteristically exposed. He could feel her fear, her panic, and her lust as she looked at his body. Her chest heaved, breasts raking softly against the fabric of that pitiful and soon to be floor-crumpled T-shirt. He let a sadistic grin overtake his face as he saw her nipples poking through, hard and calling to him. Without ever having seen her naked he knew the curves of her body well, a perfect and petite hourglass. Breasts a little over a handful, thighs thick and curving into a plump and rounded rear-end. Eric didn't like waifs...but he loved women. Sookie was the most perfect display of a woman he had ever seen in all his many years.

_I will never let another man lay his filthy hands upon your perfection, min älskling. You are my prize to be claimed, my proud yet gentle and delicate flower. _

"Stand up."

His stern voice shattered the daunting silence and led onto none of his inner dialogue, which allowed him to worship her like a peasant before his queen.

After a moment to compose herself, she stood, looking up to him for approval and arms now crossed in front of her breasts, legs tightly together for leverage and to calm herself.

_Shit..shit...shit... _

She closed her eyes.

"Take that shirt off."

They snapped open in disbelief.

"I ..I..will n-" she began to stammer impetuously.

"I did not ask for your opinion in this matter my lover. **Take that shirt off**, or I will rip it off."

She stood in front of him, as he began to menacingly take a few steps closer. The heavy solid oak desk now seemed like the most flimsy of barriers. Soon he was directly in front of it and she could feel herself weakening in the knees with unease and sweating profusely with the unbearable heat of intense arousal.

His breathing weighed heavy on her nerves. His stare was unfaltering, unforgiving and dark. He leaned down to lay his palms on the desk, never breaking the gaze, his face now at eye level with hers...he waited for her response.

She began to ease her trembling hands to the seams at the bottom of her shirt and was overwhelmed as the tiny cotton fibers felt like they were now made of solid lead. She was immobilized by this unfamiliar situation, she couldn't think straight...and nothing had even happened yet.

"You are even naughtier then I thought, min älskling. Your punishment will be twice as severe now...I am not one to be disobeyed. I will admit however, that I am very glad you are being obstinate...as I will enjoy every second of this."

He let go of an unsettling laugh and scraped a nail across the desk on his way back to standing tall. His single index finger dragged across the wood as he began to walk his way around the side of the desk to her...circling her like a prowling beast about to pounce.

Her fingers lost whatever feeble grip they had on her shirt and she gasped in protest, stumbling around the desk in the opposite direction of him in what she knew was a useless attempt at slowing his reach to her.

_Punishment? _


	7. Punishment

**Note:**** For the sake of sexiness,use Google translator for erics Swedish...you get different things different places that may not be very sexy at all lol**

This was indeed exhilarating, Eric had never had to chase down a woman, quite the opposite as they normally threw themselves upon him. The mere fact that she put up this resistance, whether some of it be artificial or not, only made her more desirable. There was no world in this moment, no one else but Sookie. His animal instinct was raging for conquest. He wanted her with inexpressible intensity, this was true, but now it was to the point of needing. He needed her not just as the amorous and lewd vampire the underworld knew him as, but as the man he once was.

_Min älskling I can do this dance with you all night if you would allow me...but I am ready for more. I want you..._

Face-to-face at opposing sides of the desk, she could hear her heart thumping through her chest, and was sure he could perceive it too. It boomed through her brain like a stereo she couldn't switch off. As she would move to her left, he would move to his right, he had her trapped.

He bolted forward, snatching up her arms in one quick scoop and held her wrists high above her head. She had no time to react, catching her breath she apprehensively watched him after. His grip was firm and serious. With his free hand he toyed for a moment with the bottom edge of her shirt, rubbing the fabric between his index finger and thumb. After audibly sucking in an inspiration of her scent, he smiled and came true on his threat from just moments ago by ripping her shirt off of her body with vampire speed.

Sookie felt the snap of the T-shirt as it tore around her and she broke into a cold sweat. She was helpless, now in nothing but her underwear...with this towering and most certainly dangerous vampire in his own element. He was staring directly at her breasts as intently as a teenage boy seeing a woman for the first time. He reached his free hand over to his side and pulled over the red velvet chair she had used in her failed escape plan. Dragging her with him he sat and forcefully threw her over his lap, pulling her arms behind her and tightening his grip on both of her wrists. He allowed himself a few brief seconds to admire the arch of her back and the radiance of her flawless complexion.

Her hair fell down around her face, and she felt frustrated and anxious that the only thing she could see was the wooden floor. She attempted to wiggle herself off of him, and he cupped her backside with his free hand, holding her in place.

"Your not going anywhere Sookie, why fight me? Is it because you know it turns me on?"

She could hear the smug grin in his voice and she puffed out a grumble of dissatisfaction in response.

He hooked a finger under the elastic band of her panties and took his time, pulling back both sides back to expose more of her cheeks.

"uh...", she fumbled around trying to find words to tell him she was embarrassed to have him so close to her butt, staring at it surely.

"Your ignoring me."

_Oh god, oh god...what the hell did I get myself into?_

She shut her eyes and tried to place herself somewhere else for a moment.

"Lover, I don't appreciate having to do all of this work myself..."

She couldn't.

He consumed her very being and she could not break herself away from his spell. As petrified as she was at the unfamiliarity of this, she was intoxicated by him and her lower body began to ache in longing for friction and sensation. She was immobile and helpless to his will, she wanted him to take her...

_He sure is taking his time...this is torture..._

"Apologize to me."

"Are you out of your mind? For what?" She swung her upper body up with all her might to look back at him in disbelief.

"For letting Bill Compton have his pathetic way with you."

"You have some nerve! That is obscene and dis-"

The wind was knocked out of her mid sentence as the force of his smack to the right cheek of her ass took her by complete surprise. He was ferocious, this was a side of him she had never seen, though it didn't surprise her that it laid in wait.

"How DARE you!" she hissed and looked back at him with a scowl so fierce he could not help but smirk at her attempts.

_You are even more beautiful when you are angry ..._

"How Dare I, lover? ...I'm simply asking for the apology I so rightly deserve, you allowed yourself to be used by a man who is **so** beneath you...can you not control yourself?"

His hand slammed down upon the same spot and she let out a groan of agony, her head slumped down and hung heavily towards the floor.

Lovingly he massaged the spot he had just abused and watched her soft white flesh turn a most beautiful shade of subtle pink. Kneading and caressing, he traced lines over and around the curve of her haunches while he calmly spoke once more

"Apologize to me."

She gritted her teeth in preparation for the next smack she knew was coming.

_Oh, he is not going to get this out of me that easily. I can take this...I don't owe him anything._

She found her suspicion to be correct when the opposite cheek now felt the wrath of his blow, his hand was easily big enough to cover an entire side of her bottom.

"Ungh.." a guttural moan escaped her lips, beyond her control and her legs made a jolt in the air.

"I'm sorry" she whimpered and closed her eyes with shame.

"For what?"

"Oh come on, I said it!"

"You could be sorry for many things, lover...for teasing me so relentlessly, for making me wait this long to have you, for smacking me, for insulting me..."

"I'm not going to say something that filthy, you know damn well what I mean"

He smacked her over and over without abandon, and suddenly her gasps and cries were joined with sobbing and tears rolling down her cheeks. No matter how hard she tried to kick and flail he overpowered her without hardly needing to move an inch. The intense pain of impact was always followed by aftershocks of tingles and heat immenating from her womanhood. It was surprisingly bittersweet. The look on his face now was one of sternness and impatience.

"I'm sorry! ...I'm sorry I had sex with Bill!"

"You let him take your virginity lover..."

He yanked her up by cupping her chin and grasping her neck, jerking the side of her face towards his mouth in one swift motion, all the while still gripping her wrists. He paused before licking the tears off of her face, finding sweet satisfaction in the flavor of her saltiness on his tongue.

"...it belonged to **ME**"

"Oh god, I'm sorry, im sorry!"

She wept and clamped her eyes shut tightly, hearing nothing but her own whimpers and whines as he stared her down. She felt her upper body fall back towards to floor only to hang once more in horrific suspense of what was next. She couldnt help but feel a momentary rush of stimulation as she realized his erection was pressing against her stomach, he was getting off of this immensely. She twisted her legs together,giveing herself a bit of friction between her thighs and letting out a soft moan.

Out of nowhere his fury rained down upon her once more.

"Bill Compton is **NOTHING!**"

Another smack.

"**NO ONE**"

...and another...

"**NOBODY**..."

Again...it was relentless. His voice was was loud and rabid with anger.

Each slap echoed through the emptiness of the deserted club, along with her howls and cries of protest. She couldnt think, but could only scream and moan from ache and longing, it was becoming intolerable.

"Bill is nothing, Bill is nothing!" she finally choked out between slaps, writhing and wriggling with all of her might like an animal caught in a trap.

"Please stop!"

He obeyed.

Gently massaging her sore and now rosy red posterior, slowly he bent down and kissed both cheeks in their centers, letting his fangs graze them on the way back up. He whispered soberly...

"Jag är er herre. **säg att du är min**."

"...what?"

"**säg att du är min**."

"I dont know what your saying, please... I don't know what to say!"

He chuckled "You say ' Jag är din' "

"what am I saying?"

Sookie looked back at him with watery eyes and trembling lips.

His hand went from tender and healing to reckless and abusive once more with a crack to the center off her rear end, she yelped and her toes curled up in subconcious response.

"Dont ask questions, do as your told"

"Jag är din', **Jag är din'**!"

She let a final tear roll down her cheek in the hopes he would show her mercy and go back to caressing her throbbing behind.

"Damn right, **you are mine**. Since this is so, I think its time we take this relationship to the next level"

She was amazed by how quickly he could switch modes from inhumane and dominating to loving and gentle. She let out a few pants as the satisfying sensation of sparks and numbness washed over her lower body and for the moment felt extremely nice. She was sure she was shockingly red back there, but her bodies response to his assualt was now gratifying and sensual in a way she had never experienced.

As he pulled her up into his lap, her back to his chest, he took pride and devilish pleasure in his thoughts. Surely this was her darkest hour, and his finest.


	8. The next level

Exhausted and wet with perspiration, Sookie allowed herself to press her bare back against the vampire who just beat her within an inch of her sanity. She panted, struggling to catch her breath and compose herself.

_Maybe that's all he wanted...just to humiliate me..._

Her bottom stung, she shifted on Erics lap every few moments, attempting to get as much weight off of it as possible. Despite the lingering anger she felt, she couldn't escape the fact that her body was still longing for him. She was disgusted with herself for letting him degrade her like this, but a tiny part of her was still in a frenzy of need.

Eric watched her with selfish pride, sniffing around the back of her neck silently and trying to forgo his desire to rip her panties off have his way with her at that very moment. He could feel the soft, warm flesh of her bottom even through his jeans. He had been hard since the moment she had entered Fangtasia, and it was starting to pain him greatly. Every movement she made dragged her across his clothed erection and nearly drove him off the edge.

One arm wrapped around her waist, while the other went to remove his shirt. Eagerly he pressed his now bare chest against her back, and shuddered at the feel of their skin touching for the first time. He held his shirt up and brought his hands together. slowly and as quietly as possible he ripped his tank top into two long shreds and gripped one in each palm. He leaned into her and let his head be cradled between her shoulder and neck, he could hear her pulse so close to him, beating rhythmically and begging for him to have a taste. He pulled away from her to control himself...

_She is so fragile, so perfect...she belongs to me now..._

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he slid his hands down to her forearms, trailing the two parts of torn shirt along her skin. Sookie felt the fabric brush her, but by the time she looked down he had yanked her arms backwards, and tied knots around each wrist, bringing the 2 pieces together so tightly she could barely move. The long strip of fabric between each wrist strained against the back of the chair. Eric was essentially now trapped underneath of her, with Sookie pinned into his lap.

"Hey, wait!" She shouted and pulled at her bonds powerlessly.

"Shhhh..." He whispered into her ear, the movement of the air from his lips hit her earlobe and made her shiver. His tall frame was curled around her, she felt trapped and defenseless. His hands found their way down to her hips, and he squeezed her sides tightly, digging his nails in like claws and spurring a sqeal from her.

"The more noise and struggle you make min älskling, the more it confirms that you want me...and the more I'm going to do to you..."

She knew he was proposing some sort of perverted challenge to her...if she could remain quiet and still, he would be easier on her.

_Maybe if I'm quiet he'll be gentle and we can get this done with..._

Her skin was supple and tender as he slid both of his hands up to her breasts, grazing his fingertips in light swirls over her curves. He savored the feeling of their weight in his hands and placed his grip firmly on their undersides, cupping and lifting them. He peered down over her shoulder to look at the soft pink of her nipples, both fully aroused to his touch.

He laughed into her ear and muttered softly...

"Even when you are quiet lover, your body tells me everything I need to know..."

He pinched her sensitive buds and pulled, eliciting a grunt from her as she tried to remain motionless and obedient in his lap.

"Oh...so you like that do you? Then I will give you more..."

Taking her cues, he pinched her harder and tugged on both nipples with more force. She gasped and held in a cry. He started to rub them back and forth between his fingers viciously, the friction was beginning to burn and she could not contain her bodies squirms and jerks. He buried his face into the back of her neck, breathing heavily. The heat from his exhalation was almost too much to bear, she pushed her neck back into him and he began to nip and lick at her.

"Oh god..." she moaned out, letting her inhibitions fly away for the moment and giving in to the sensation of his mouth on her neck. He left one hand on her breast, squeezing and pinching at her still, while the other slid ever so slowly toward her panties. She felt her face flush up, and she pulled at her arms to jolt forward but the ties that bound her would not give. His loving bites suddenly became harder and she groaned and cried , her fingers splayed out behind the chair and clawed for any kind of leverage though there was none to be found. His fingers found their way beneath the top of her underwear and rubbed on her mound, playing with her soft and tiny tuft of blonde hair. He was so close to where she desired him, and her urges took over. She attempted to pull herself up, using her feet to push off of the ground. In doing so,she hoped his fingers would be forced down just the mere inch or so that they were distanced from her wetness. He promptly removed his hand, and purred out to her...

"Not yet, min älskare. I am your master...and I have needs too..."

His voice had an air of wickedness to it. She wished so badly that she could see him better, and thereby be able to evaluate his intentions, but with her arms stuck and stretched out behind her she could barely turn at all.

He let go of her completely, and she sat upon him still and dismayed. All she could hear was a growl and then the faint sound of liquid being spilled. Without warning he presented his wrist to her, and she watched with horror as a deep crimson trail dripped down his arm, eventually dribbling onto her naked thigh.

_What am I doing? This isn't happening...this is moving way too fast...I can't do this!_

"I am Bills!I cant do that!"

"...what did you say lover?"

She was silent, she knew she had just made a grave mistake.

"It was to my understanding we had taken care of these matters, but I see you still are clinging to the past. I understand change is hard...so I will help you." He spoke in monotone, and she could feel his anger through the tensing of his muscles.

"Please, I'm begging you... I can't!" she pleaded and felt the moisture of tears once again welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh but you can, and you **will**."

With one hand he gripped her chin and forced her mouth open, pulling it down wide. Sookie screamed and kicked as he smashed his wrist up and into her face. His iron grip would not allow her head to move, even as she was attempting to shake it with all of her might. With a conquering smile behind her, he shoved the bleeding fang wound between her lips.

"No!" she cried before her voice was muffled by his arm.

She spat and sputtered out ruby red blood,now dripping onto her neck and breasts. Despite her best efforts more then a fair amount was flowing into her mouth and down her throat. It was salty and unexpectedly hot, she gagged and coughed, each time spilling more of his blood on her body and the floor.

"Please, please stop, I've drank a lot! I'm sorry for mentioning him, I am yours now! **Jag är din**!" she managed to choke out,mouth pressed against him tightly.

He was unforgiving, and with a determined look upon his face he used the hand on her chin to now clamp her mouth around his wrist so less blood escaped.

The more she tasted the more she couldn't help but begin to like it. It wasn't sweet, it wasn't like anything she could have described...it was just, **good**. After a few moments she felt herself slipping away from reality, it started to consume her. She couldn't get enough of his taste, licking at his wrist hungrily.

Soon he didn't even need to hold her, she was willingly drinking from his wrist, letting out soft moans and murmurs while sucking out his hot life force.

Her legs twisted and rubbed, in attempts to stimulate herself, her body took over and she began to grind on his lap. He placed a gruff hold on her waist, and bucked his hips up once, bouncing her on top of him. Sookie landed roughly on his member and they both let out groans at the sensation of their most sensitive areas colliding. She felt an extreme rush of excitement at the first sound she had heard of Erics gratification, all the while still lapping at his flesh.

_...I need him...I need him so bad..._

He snaked one hand up her spine, then coiled a fistful of her hair between his fingers, pulling her head back and off of his wrist until she was looking directly at ceiling, as well as the underside of his face. He looked down at her, grasping her hair more tightly and then gently caressing her cheek with his free hand. Their faces were centimeters apart. They were so close he couldn't even see her eyes, only her soft lips, now smeared with his blood. He smirked for her, knowing that's all she could see, as she anxiously held her forced pose. Suddenly he dove for her mouth. His upside-down kiss was ravenous and domineering, pushing his tongue past her and sucking on her bottom lip. She closed her eyes and impulsively joined in, letting him have his way with her and feeling her body begin to tremble with passion. His fangs would occasionally glide across her tongue and she let out a sigh into his mouth. He yanked her head back as far as it would go, hair in one hand and her throat now in the other. She couldn't have broken free if she had wanted to...but she didn't want to.

_I have waited to long to do this lover, if your blood is half as sweet as your lips...I will _**_never_**_ have my fill..._

After what felt like an eternity of their inaugural kiss, he broke the connection and let go of her hair and neck,letting her head fall back to normal position. He stared at her from behind while she caught her breath.

"You're greedy Sookie, you've drained me quite a bit...looks like I'm going to need to replenish myself. You wont mind will you?"

She gulped and sat in silence. Shaking, she cocked her head to the side, exposing her neck to him in submission. The heat of the moment had caught her, and she was willing to give herself away...

He laughed as she felt him begin to untie her from the chair...

"Oh no min älskare, I'm not biting you **there**..."


	9. Bite me

**Warning: It only gets more graphic from here! lol**

She felt the fabric give way, still tied to her wrists, but not together. His chest pressed against her back as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and stood them both up from the chair. He was so much bigger then her, she felt as if when he held her his body could just swallow her whole. He nuzzled the top of her head with his chin, letting his stubble rake across her scalp, it was soothing. Closing her eyes she let herself stop to enjoy the feeling of his embrace. For a second she had forgotten his statement just moments ago about feeding off of her, and drifted into fantasy..

_I could get used to this...maybe he __**can**__ be sweet sometimes.._

Suddenly she felt his hand between her shoulder blades, pushing her down with such force she knew fighting was useless. He bent her down over his desk and dropped to his knees behind her, gripping each of her thighs tightly.

_Oh god...or maybe not...what the hell is he doing?..._

"Ow! Eric that hurts! Ah! wait, what are you doing back there?" She started to lift herself off of the desk only to have him let go of one thigh and press her back down, holding her there by the middle of her back.

"Shut your mouth min älskare...and don't try to move.."

She was mortified, surely his face was only inches from her ass and her...well...you know...granted she still had her panties on, but she was sure they didn't leave much to the imagination. All she could see was the door to his office, god knows what he was doing behind her.

He was staring alright, mostly at the dampness between her legs that he could now see clearly.

"Your so wet for me Sookie, I'm flattered really"

"Oh come on Eric, that's gross.."

"Quite the opposite..." he stated calmly, removing his hold of her back to slide down, grazing one finger straight down the middle of the crotch of her panties. He felt a gush of moisture after his prompting and let out a smug chuckle.

"Don't talk like that..." she huffed, feeling a bit of shame at her exposure.

"So bossy...there are times I like that..." He cooed affectionately before his voice turned stern and oppressing..

"... now is **not **one of those times."

With that, she felt the sting of his hand smacked across her ass cheek and she was pushed forward by his momentum.

She yelped, "I'm sorry, do whatever you want!", the burn from the spanking she had endured earlier reactivated and she cringed in pain.

"I plan to, but I don't need your permission."

His finger pressed against the flesh of her inner thigh, up it crept until it was just the tiniest of measurements away from her nether region.

"Right here..." he poked the spot once more with his index finger and then rubbed it roughly with his thumb, focusing intently. She quivered beneath his touch, and did not attempt to look at him as she proposed a question.

"I thought the femoral artery was...down...more."

"Lover I don't need an artery, you will bleed where ever I choose... I'm not going to drain you, I just want a taste. I wouldn't dream of sucking out all of your precious energy...at least not like **this**..."

Both of his hands clasped her outer thighs with ferocity. She heard his snarl as he plunged for her.

Sookie gritted her teeth in preparation, as the initial snapping sensation of his fangs penetrating her flesh let out an audible 'pop'. Abruptly, the pain was gone, all she felt was an immense rush of warmth and electricity centered around his lips. Eric was definitely more violent and controlling than Bill in general, but his bite felt ...**nicer**. As he was pulling her thick red fluid out she could feel the rhythm of his suck, pumping and releasing her skin in tiny waves. She could perceive the blood as it was leaving her body, and the feeling was sending tingles towards her core. It was undeniably lustful, her insides were crying out for her to push herself into him farther.

She felt a few beads of blood escape and roll in lines down her leg, aiming toward the floor. With vampire speed he ran his tongue all the way up and down her limb to clean the trails and soon engulfed her thigh again, sucking harder and faster. His tongue writhed around the wound, making it feel sticky and heated.

"Feels...good...", she managed to gasp out, fingers clenched to the front of the desk, as if she was holding on for dear life. The weight of his face against her groin was anguishing, a tease like no other. She was sure if her panties weren't still on, blood wouldn't be the only thing flowing into his mouth.

_Her blood is...different...I suspected it would be...but it brings back memories..._

It had been over one thousand years since Eric had actually **tasted** anything, sure blood has a taste, salt mostly, but that was it. She was like nectar, like candy, like fruit...something he had long forgotten. He had to be careful, if he would've let his instincts override him he surely would drain her dry.

He pushed her bleeding thigh skyward, never releasing his latch, forcing her leg up onto the desk to allow him better access. Wrapping his hand around to the front of it, he pulled her more into his lips, smashing her flesh into him. The pressure was so close to her opening, all she could think about now was fucking him. She was absolutely desperate for him to enter her and drive her into release...

He could sense her emotions through their now strengthened bond, and knew she was frantic. Still gripping the leg in use he slid the other hand up her opposite thigh and then rubbed the outside of her panties, digging his fingers into the fabric and pressing it towards her insides.

_God...yes, Eric...please just do it...I need it..._

She panted heavily and was afraid for a moment, feeling her one knee she was using to stay up start to shake. Her naked breasts were pressed into the cold wood of the desk as she forced herself to stay down and allow him to continue without punishing her.

She could hear and feel him grunting words in that foreign language against her, but didn't bother to try and hear as she was focused on the fact that his fingers were ever so slowly moving her panties over to the side. He playfully danced two finger tips across her fully displayed clit, and then pinched it, gently. She cried out and pushed herself more into his palm. He shifted his gaze from the spot he had been feeding off of and looked at her naked feminity...pink and glistening.

_Sookie...your driving me crazy...I want to give you what you need.._

The two digits gracefully slid up and down her, eventually landing right back at her nub. He let them rest upon it for a second, then used his supernatural speed to sway them back and forth, so quickly it felt more like a humming vibration then touch. Her back arched up, and she fought with everything in herself to stay down on the desk.

"**FUCK**!"

Swearing didn't matter, she was losing her mind, all she could think about was climax, she groaned and squirmed and mumbled something about the possibility of her blacking out. He applied more pressure and she began to grind herself against his touch, pleading for more with no remorse. The vibration stopped and swiftly he pushed both fingers into her opening.

All the while, savoring and adoring the taste of her, he pumped his fingers in and out as his fangs sunk deeper into her muscle.

The combination of his fingers inside her and the vacuum of his mouth on her inner thigh was like nothing she had ever felt. She started to notice herself climbing towards her long awaited orgasm and closed her eyes to focus. His pace would constantly and unpredictably change from a slow and gentle sliding to a brutal and fast pounding, banging his hand against her mound each time he went deep inside.

Finally with a echoing gasp he found the will power to break the seal between his lips and her skin, leaving her leg up on the desk. He pressed firmly against the spot he had just used in order to stop the bleeding with the hand he wasn't using to gratify his new mate.

He brought his thumb down to once again hum with such speed the naked eye would've only seen a blurring gyration of his pale flesh above her aching and engorged clit, it pushed down past her folds to administer more impact.

The tingles and waves of satisfaction bouncing all through her center were starting to concentrate to his thumb. Her reason was lost and her consciousness could only focus on the immense heat and friction being brought upon her . She howled and moaned, her entire figure quaking and about to explode. She was going to cum, it was inevitable now.

"I'm going to...I'm going to..."

Eric was intensely absorbed by her, listening to her cries and watching her shiver. He kept his pressure on her now-closing wound and continued to wildly thrust in and out while massaging her outer sweet spot.

"Cum Min älskling...cum for me because **I made you do it**..."

His voice was carnal and sensual despite the crudeness of his terms.

She felt the flood of climax smash into her and she screamed, convulsing and clamping around his fingers. Her fluids streamed out, rolling onto her thighs and his hand. She wasn't embarrassed and she didn't care, she reveled in every bursting spasm of her inner walls, twitching and fluttering around him. She was delirious with pleasure as the sparks of her summit continued to race up and down her body.

Gradually, though the pleasing sensation still lingered, her peak slowed and she was left merely a breathless, sweating mass of soft pink flesh upon her Viking vampires desk.

Eric softly brought her elevated leg back to the ground. She stayed slumped and bent over, exhausted and still trembling from her high. He took advantage of her debilitation by easing her panties down her legs, and then ripping them off of her ankles.

"We are not nearly finished, lover..."

Yearningly he began to plant delicate kisses up her leg and eventually back to the cheek of her behind. He inspected her folds again from his vantage point, while he licked her juices from his fingers intently. With no warning, he eased his lips over to her moistened sweetness and gave her clit an uncharacteristically docile kiss.

Though she had just experienced the most all-consuming orgasm of her life, the new feeling of his mouth on her was already rekindling her excitement and she let out a sublime moan.

"Surrender to me my Sookie..." He prompted and removed his mouth from her, shifting his knees slightly and easing himself back behind her.

She restrained a response, partially because she was still recovering, and mostly because she began to feel bashful at being so open and flaunted in front of him. He had seen her like only Bill had before, and she could kid herself no longer...Bill could never have done that.


	10. Min herre

*****Reminder, please use GOOGLE translator for Erics Swedish!*****

**

* * *

**

Sookies heaving body felt so heavy and unstable...she worried the desk may very well collapse from underneath her at any moment. She let her weight rest upon it and let out a fatigued sigh...abruptly her eyes snapped open.

Had she lost her mind? She had just let that deviant monster defile her!

_But it felt so good...like my whole body melted into a big puddle of heaven..._

Her mind threw her thoughts back the feel of his thumb humming and pressing against her, and she nearly moaned aloud at the mere thought. He was so perverse and manipulative, but she could not deny that Eric was an incredibly adept lover. It was as if he had already mastered all the right chords to strike on her body and knew all the tiny nerves that stimulated her beyond belief.

_Wait, what am I thinking? Oh God, and what did we just do? I cant believe I'm so stupid, stupid, _**_stupid_**_!_

She attempted to convince herself that her lustful thoughts...and recent actions.. were a momentary lapse in judgment. Gripping the desk and peering towards the door an idea struck and she began to ponder her next move.

_Should I run? Maybe I could make it, and end this thing before it goes _**_way_**_ too far...as if it hasn't already..._

Her escape plan was crumbled to dust in a fraction of a second, as she felt from behind her what had to be Erics lips brush the hood above her still sensitive clitoris. The barbs of his 5 o'clock shadow scraped against her delicate skin and elicited a yelp beyond her control.

"Ah!...Eric it's too soon right now, that hurts! Don't!"

"Would you like me to lie and say I'm sorry?" he toyed with her, and raised an eyebrow, giving her clit a pinch despite her protests. A jolt shot up her spine and she wiggled her rear in attempts to bypass his touch.

_Ow!...Oh, that is it!... He is still a jerk!_

"What I meant to say is **stop it**!" She snapped.

Using all the strength she could collect, she rose herself up from the desk and spun around to face him. Her knees wobbled momentarily, she placed her left hand back on the desk to keep her balance. Eric scoffed at her feeble attempt at intimidation while she was still in the midst of her bodies recovery. He remained down and kneeling, looking up at her as she hovered above, glaring at him with visible hostility.

"You don't mean that, lover" he grinned and crept a hand up, starting to bring it to one of her breasts.

"Oh yes I do, you're being a creep!" She smacked his hand away, and he proceeded to fold his arms across his broad and smooth chest.

"...You make it sound like you despise me min älskling."

"That would be accurate, your like an uncivilized animal!"

"Most women like it a little rough...or a lot." His grin got wider.

"Well I don't! I am a lady Eric, and I expect to be treated as such!"

"You're a terrible liar, lover."

"I'm not lying!", she let out a grunt of frustration," I didn't enjoy any of that! You took advantage of me!"

He looked at her with the most deadpan of expressions and bluntly stated...

"...you came."

She froze, bewildered that he had said it, her cheeks were turning scarlet. "That was involuntary!"

"Really...did Compton ever make you scream like that?"

She was silent. In fact, she **was** a terrible liar, and to say that Bill could make her orgasm like that...or at all for that matter...would've been a falsehood as transparent as glass.

Without giving her a chance to rebuttal, he caught her off guard with a push to her midsection, backing her up so that the bottom of her ass was now pressing against the frame of the desk.

With one blink of her eyes, he was standing, forcing his torso against her and casting down a look of pure aggression. The bond between them sent out waves of venom towards her and she could tell the time for playful banter had ended. Uncomfortable, she looked away from him, and her arms scrambled behind her in desperation to back herself up and onto the desk, farther away from his advances. His hands slammed down upon her lower thighs, forcing her to sit on the desks edge, fingernails digging into her. He now resembled more beast then the man he once was, menacingly he bent down to her eye level and let out a growl.

"I have been **nothing** but selfless thus far tonight and I really don't care for your ungraciousness...", one hand released her lower half to snatch up her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes., "I am your master now little Sookie, and despite this fictitious repulsion you wish to carry on, I **WILL** get what I want."

His grasp on her chin tightened and she nodded against his palm in compliance. His other hand unlatched from her opposite thigh and slid up her, heading towards her now panty-less pelvic region .

She felt her anxiety level rising and her head strained to break away from his vice-like grip and unfaltering stare, but it could not. Their lines of vision were locked together in alignment as he viciously pried her trembling and clenched legs apart and jammed his fingers back into her. He watched as her eyes widened and then flinched at the initial distress of being entered. Despite her objections she was still soaked and ready for him.

Surprisingly he strayed away from his normal fevered pace and just slid his fingers in and out smoothly and slowly, massaging her walls with a gentle prowess.

She groaned, his hand still clutching her face tightly. There was no arguing, he could control her body, sending her from 0 to 60 like the flip of a switch. She took in the beauty and depth of blueness in his eyes and was amazed with how focused he was on her, as if they were the last two beings on Earth. The rough skin of his digits rubbed and pressed her, driving back and forth with a sensual calmness. His eyes fixed upon hers, and she felt open and unveiled. If he couldn't see the wantonness growing in her once more through her gaze she was sure he could feel it through the bond.

"I can use things other then my hands you know, lover." he stated flatly, then intentionally licked his lips at her.

"...ok..." she whispered, her sanity slipping away from her more and more with each gliding stroke of his fingers against her wet opening. She could feel her excitement start to flow out of her and onto the desk.

"What do you want me to do to you?" his voice was a haunting purr flowing around her, she felt dazed. If she wasn't immune she would've sworn he had glamoured her.

"Please...just please do it..." she prayed out to him, spreading her legs apart slightly and letting her feet dangle above the floor.

"What do you want me to do to you?" He repeated, his request was unwavering, he wanted to hear the woman who was just attempting to berate him beg and plead for his service. His pushes into her became more rapid and determined. He let go of her chin and used his now free hand to spread her lips farther apart and open her wider to his assault, his face remaining close to hers.

She let her head fall back, closing her eyes and attempting to fight against her already climbing arousal. She could not believe he was this narcissistic...he really got off on hearing her grovel, but right now she didn't care. She couldn't believe she was going to say words this vulgar, and to a man so underhanded, straight-thinking Sookie would've died.

"...just...eat me out...please." She whimpered, barely audible.

His expression was black and cold, staring now at her breasts which were bouncing with every squirm of her body . Eagerly he leaned in and let the tip of his tongue circle around one of her nipples before covering it entirely in his mouth, suckling on it and nibbling the erect bud.

She wailed out, the sound reverberating through Fangtasia and involuntarily pushed her chest into his face with all of her might. He bit down sharply and tugged the nipple with his teeth, all the while hammering at her with one hand, brushing her clit incessantly with the index finger of the other. In the middle of a pleading whimper from Sookie, he released her and pulled away completely. He still remained leaned down to her level, placing his grip on both sides of her waist and confronting her yet again with his gaze.

"I will give you what you want...but when I'm pleasuring you, as I plan to do often from this moment on...don't call me Eric... too informal...when you refer to me, you will say ' min herre'."

She knew better then to ask him what it meant, and just nodded silently while catching her breath, she could feel her inner walls twitching and calling out for his touch again.

"Say it lover, say that I am your master...that's all you need to do..."

He taunted her, when in fact he was the one who needed it. He wanted to hear it so badly it was eating away at him. Those words from her lips were a figurative flood gate opening, there would be no turning back.

She was partially put aback by how serious his request sounded. She stayed tongue-tied with uncertainty.

"You lack discipline Sookie..." he chided and strengthened his squeeze on her sides.

She was hungry for him, for that incredible feeling again, forgoing deliberation she decided to give in without a fight.

"Min herre...I want it..."

He lit up with satisfaction and the biggest grin he had ever felt slid across his face.

"I will oblige you min älskare "

His rugged hands drifted down from the curve of her waist to the sides of her bottom, after which he yanked her forward roughly so that her nearly-dripping womanhood was slightly off of the desk. She gasped and attempted to grab onto the tabletop as her upper body fell back, but couldn't find leverage, forcing her to use her dwindling willpower to sit herself back up.

Eric went back to kneeling position and raised both of her legs up above him, bringing them back down to rest the hinges of her knees over his shoulders. His face was in line with her pussy and she looked down at him with need. There was a fire burning inside of her, and she wanted badly for him to put it out.

He let the very tip of his tongue flick at her, teasing her without mercy. Her legs were quivering and trembling violently upon his shoulders in torturous anticipation.

He decided to make her wait no longer, and suddenly she was bombarded by the feeling of his hot mouth engulfing her entire slit. He buried his face into her...his tongue was like thick velvet, rough but still somehow silky, it was as forceful and prying as the rest of him. She leaned back onto her elbows and forearms, feeling lightheaded and weak. He dragged his tongue all the way up and down her inner lips, tormenting both her opening as well as her clit.

"Oh...oh my god...please don't stop" she whined, clenching her fingers tightly.

He gripped her ass as if he would never let go and smothered his own face farther into her, penetrating her entrance and using his hands to rock her hips in time with the thrusts of his tongue. She was beginning to get dizzy, it was as if all of her blood was rushing towards his face and leaving her behind. Each movement his mouth made felt like it could potentially make her lose it. His lips pressed and rubbed, stimulating every possible part of her lower region.

He had never gone down on a woman before with such dedication. She was delicious, and her taste still had a hint of virginal innocence.

_Compton never even did this for her...such a pity...perhaps I'll fill him in on the experience later..._

His mouth moved upwards and encircled her nub, at a painstakingly slow crawl, he lowered his teeth around it, giving her an impassioned bite around it then licking with concentrated pressure. She could tell she was already near her peak, after only a few minutes. The sensations were entirely new and Eric was relentlessly targeting her clit.

She began to wriggle around in a frenzy, her calves and ankles now digging into his back and driving him as far between her thighs as he could go. Her sweet spot felt like it was aflame, and all she could perceive now was the steamy moisture of his mouth and his heaving burning breaths blowing directly onto it.

"Om du gillar min tunga, vänta tills du känner min kuk i dig ..."

He mumbled directly into her pussy, she felt the hum of his voice on her sensitized folds, like a buzzing electric whisper.

_...so...amazing...it's happening again..._

She peered down and their stares connected. She watched him feasting upon her and caught a glimpse of fang before it plunged back towards her aching and shivering mound. He amplified the pressure of his licks and penetrated her once more, diving into her with his toungue rapidly over and over. He squeezed both sides of her ass with incredible force, holding her shaking body into him despite its struggle and ultimately throwing her over the edge.

With barely a moment to gather her thoughts, it struck her with a power somehow even greater then earlier.

_**...release, beautiful release...**_

Her entrance contracted over and over, each time pushing out moans so forceful they hurt her lungs. His mouth stayed in place, lapping up her cum like an obedient slave. Her legs jerked and knocked against his back, the torrent of her second climax was still ripping through her for what felt like forever. She collapsed onto her back, landing on several papers and saturating them with sweat. His frame still beared the weight of her lower limbs and he let her rest for a moment, in awe of the sight in front of him.

He was now supremely confident in the fact that she was designed for him, she was soft and sweet, gentle and loving...the opposite of himself. Perhaps she could help him regain a part of his humanity, and he would establish her as a feared and highly regarded part of the underworld society...his partner in crime.

Sookie stared at the ceiling, incapacitated with what felt like oozing rivers of pleasure still running their courses through her entire body, when she heard the faint but distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down...

* * *

*****Reminder, please use GOOGLE translator for Erics Swedish!*****


	11. Say it again

"Got you on your back, your skin speaks up,  
But your lips couldn't say it.  
Right now, you know somehow,  
We could take a chance, we could make it.  
Right here. make it all disappear,  
Everything we've been missing,  
You make me feel, there's a part of me, that I want to get back again.

Make this come true...Help me get through  
**Into you  
Deep** "

-Nine Inch Nails "Deep"

* * *

Sookie was unsure of what to do, and a feeling of dread overtook her senses. She felt scared...terrified actually...but also intrigued. A very odd mix of emotions. She had told herself many times before that Eric was a revolting egomaniac, yet there was something thrilling about his pursuit of her. It was exciting, new...but it had a slight air of familiarity, as if it were a dance they had performed together before. Continuing to lay on the desk, her eyes fixed on the ceiling she listened to what was definitely the soft sound of jeans hitting the floor...Erics jeans.

_This is really going to happen...ok calm yourself down, if you don't want to he can't make you...ok he probably can ..but...**do** I want to?_

Without a moment more to ponder her internal question, she gasped as she felt his hands grab both of her ankles and begin to pull her off of the desk. She snapped her head up and watched his grinning face stare at her, as her bare skin dragged across the wood with a loud squealing sound..

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?" she attempted to kick but his hold wouldn't give. Her fingers scraped along the desk as she went down it, providing no resistance at all.

Sookie couldn't see anything below his waistline as he was hauling her off against her will, but she could see his pants a few feet behind him crumpled on the dark floor.

He cupped her behind as it slipped off of the desk, preventing her from falling onto the ground. With almost no effort he set her down gently so that she now sat, her back against the drawers of the desk and Eric kneeling just a foot or so in front of her. His frame loomed above her and peered down with carnal desire, looking like sin personified. She locked her eyes with his, intimidated too much to look downwards for the moment. He was the hunter, staring at a helpless creature in his trap. Sensing her trepidation, he honored her wishes and continued to kneel, motionless and let her consume the view of his now naked body at her own pace. Her gaze eventually began to trail downwards, his chest was smooth and solid, his pale but almost glowing complexion accentuated how exquisite his body was, allowing every curve and definition to stand out. She drifted more, soaking in the sight of his perfectly flat stomach, the dim lighting causing shadows that wound along the various toned lines of his musculature. Eric was the very consummation of masculinity, and it was an intense feeling to be the object of his most certainly perverse fascination. She looked past his stomach, following his trail of light hairs until...

..there it was.

_Oh...my...god..._

She snapped her head to the side, averting her stare and embarrassed.

He was well endowed to say the least. Sookie had felt his member throughout their encounter, but it was even bigger then she had anticipated.

"Uh,um..." She fumbled in attempts to formulate words but he cut her off with a self-righteous laugh.

"Surprised, lover?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well..I just...I um..."

He smirked and leaned down towards her, planting his hands down on the floor and bringing his face to hers, whispering into her ear from the side.

"Bill was inadequate in every sense of the word I see. Let me show you what you've been missing." his fiery breath puffed against her.

She was silent, stunned in front of him like a deer in the headlights. He took a moment to lick the lobe of her ear, raking the point of a fang against it. Goosebumps began to emerge across her body and she was aflutter with anticipation. Softly he took her hand, and pulled it towards him, letting go as she was nearly touching his manhood, hard and ready for her. Her hand hovered above it,shaking and apprehensive. His stubbled face nuzzled against hers, the cool touch of his cheek not providing much distraction.

She let her hand linger for a few seconds before she gingerly brought it down upon him, her dainty fingers softly encircling his shaft. His engorged flesh was warmer then she had expected, her fingertips could not meet together as she held him, something that was not true with...what was his name...oh yeah, Bill.

Eric let out a loud groan and twitched within her hand.

_Lover, if only you knew how long I've waited... _

She shifted her head to the side, turning to look at him, his now smoldering gaze so close to her. Slowly her hand began to glide up and down, tugging his skin gently and working all the way from his tip to the base. She could feel herself blushing, observing his normally menacing face turning slightly more human in this most primal and natural of acts. He could not control himself, now entranced by the rhythmic caresses of her palm. He clenched his eyes shut and let out heavy sighs and pants with each movement of her hand, occasionally rocking his hips towards her in perfect time. She had never seen him so placid, and realizing she was figuratively taming him with merely her touch was arousing her greatly.

_I...I want to please you..._

Her own thoughts were startling, but even more so were her actions. Her impulses overriding her judgment, she leaned her face into his and bit down softly on his lower lip, initiating an impassioned kiss as her hand began to pick up speed. His eyes opened for a moment in surprise, the flame of his desire fanned and now scorching through him. Immensely turned on, he growled into her mouth and jammed his tongue past her lips, bringing up both hands to cradle her face. Their mouths brushed and collided over and over, he kneeled more into her, pressing her back against the cold handles of the drawers and trapping her in their connection. Her grip tightened and began to twist around him, still stroking all the way up and down his length. She had to battle her craving, as she was becoming overpowered by an urge to touch herself.

The forcefulness of his kissing could no longer mask the tenderness he actually felt, through the bond she now became aware of his true feelings for her. Sookie was taken aback, but the realization of his intentions to "keep" her for more then just this night was romantic in a way so haunting and dark it sent her body ablaze.

Eric felt a tiny stream of excitement begin to seep out of him, flowing down onto her fingers, but sensing how much he had let his guard down, he snapped out of his sexual intoxication. A sultry look swept across his face as he pulled away from her, abruptly ending the kiss and kneeling tall once more.

"Enough foreplay min älskare. **You're mine now**, and I'm taking you..."

Her bubble of story-book vampire love popped.

"...Eric, **wait**!" , she yelled in alarm.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her more towards himself, all the while backing up to create more space between themselves and the desk. Her upper body fell back and she caught herself before it hit the floor. Sookie looked up at him from her leaned-back position and gulped as she watched him lifting her legs high in the air and draping her ankles over his shoulders. Her entire lower body was lifted off of the floor, Erics expert hands now holding her by her haunches in line with his member.

"No more waiting lover."

"Please, I just...I'm..."

"Scared?"

"...well I guess."

"You should be."

"That doesn't help."

"Enough talk.", he stated bluntly before giving her a fangy-smile

Letting her legs strain against his chest and shoulders, he reached between them momentarily to position himself at her entrance. With barely a second to react to the soft and teasing sensation of his tip pressing against her, he drove himself forward, pushing only about an inch or two into her. He watched as her lips were forced to make the initial spread around his width and then forced himself stop. Sookie winced in the pain of the stretch her body was having to make to accommodate him and let out a loud moan, though her pleasure was laced with discomfort . Even with only a small part of him inside of her she was beginning to experience an intense feeling of fullness and pressure. He peered down at his cock partially immersed in her opening and heaved out a breath of restraint.

_Oh, why did he stop...please...please don't stop now..._

She needed to have the rest of him inside her badly, he was cruelly proficient in the art of tormenting her. She wiggled her hips, attempting to slide onto more of his length, fiercely he grabbed a firm hold on her, gripping her hipbones tightly and stopping her in place. She writhed beneath his constraint, her mind hysterical with want. She cried out in distress, looking up at him with pleading eyes and panting breaths.

"Min älskling, what do you want your master to do?" His voice was tough and questioning.

"Eric...please...!"

"...Eric? We went over that already..."

"...Min herre...please.." her toes curled in wait for his response, the coolness of the wood floor between her shoulder blades gave her the chills. He was silent, his stare from so far above attempting to pry a request from her lips.

She sighed, her morals and the conventions of society telling her that ladies did not ask for such crude things and decided to try a more subtle approach.

"..make love to me."

"Oh, I'm not going to do that." He feigned a look of puzzlement on his face. his brow furrowed and a strand of blonde hair fell down in front of his eyes.

"**What**?Are you kidding?"

"I am however going to fuck you until you're screaming for mercy"

She gasped as he shoved himself farther into her, spreading her insides wider then they'd ever had to go before, she felt her legs twitch and jerk on his chest. He grabbed her harder, holding her hips steady and kept pushing until his pubic bone was touching her mound and he could no longer see any of himself outside of her. She moaned and growled uncontrollably as her back arched up and she scraped her nails across the floor beneath them. It was like her first time all over again, the agony she knew would soon melt into sweet satisfaction. She was at maximum capacity, and the unfamiliar feeling was incredible. All of her consciousness was focused on him inside of her, pressing all of her newly discovered inner nerve endings and already causing her walls to have tiny jolts of contraction around him.

Slowly he pulled back out, now clutching her calves to his chest,holding her up but hardly needing to use his supernatural strength. He forced himself back in harder than before, a rumbling growl escaping his lips. His body began to find its rhythm, as he was rewarded with whines and squeals from her each time he plunged in and bumped her inner sweet spot. He was starting out slow for her sake, yet the force he inflicted with each stroke was unforgiving and brutal.

Sookie was tighter then any woman he could remember, every time he plowed himself back in, her passageway clasped him and squeezed, tempting him to let loose. He however had other plans and did not want to stop until he was sure she had climaxed from nothing but his dick inside of her.

Her eyes rolled back.

It was bliss, it was euphoria, it was an all consuming madness where the only thing she could feel was the motion inside of her and the pounding of his pelvis against her. The impact of each thrust sent a wave of heat and sparks up and down her body. Arousal was building and building from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. He was fucking her insatiably, as if each drive inside of her had to be harder then the last.

_...never...knew...I ...could feel...this...good..._

He made snarling and grunting noises with each vicious movement, She wasn't used to hearing a man sound so much like an animal, it was exhilarating as hell and adding to the delirium of the experience . Sweat was beading on his broad chest as he pounded into her, their eyes met and after a few more thrusts he stopped himself, pulling out and letting the head of his cock rest against her moist opening.

His hand flew behind her head and grabbed her hair in one quick vampiric rush. Yanking her head up from the floor and tilting her face so that she was now staring directly at his cock lined up and prepared to penetrate her again. She made a small whimper of protest and inhibition. Using the enormity of his body compred to hers, he employed his other hand to push against the underside of her thighs, pinning both of her legs down against her chest. Her pussy was completely exposed and open to him with her legs back and ass still high in the air before him. He enjoyed the view of her delicate pink folds for a brief moment. Looking back down at her face, golden hair twisted between his fingers, he forced her to watch as he began to pump in and out of her once more.

"Bill Compton can never satisfy you again, min älskare. You are **MINE** now." his voice rumbled with hostility.

She answered him with only a wail as he was beginning to use his abilities in inhuman acceleration to hammer into her faster then she could even comprehend beyond the feeling of being filled over and over again. She watched the flurry of motion between them, her naked eye unfit to distinguish much. Eric mashed his hand into her thighs as far as it would go, staring at his erection being buried inside of her and listening to her cries with a feeling of conquest. The minutes felt endless as he continued to fuck her with an urgency that neither had experienced before.

She let out an echoing groan and could feel herself teetering towards passing out from sheer over-stimulation , the sweat from her own legs pressed against her was beginning to become slippery and she squirmed beneath him only to be pressed down harder against the floor.

Suddenly she felt her world turn upside down, and was all fours rather than on her back, trembling and weak, Eric still inside her and his nails buried deep inside the flesh of her backside. He ceased his movements, now painfully throbbing with excitement and impending release, his body begging to attack her once more.

"Fuck your master Sookie." he muttered, and contorted his upper half above her so that he still clutched her rear while able to blow hot breaths into the back of her neck.

Cheeks flushed and body quaking, for a moment she wasn't sure what he meant. His stare was blank behind her, she winced as her insides twitched around his dick, craving his rhythm again.

"Yes..." she nodded and braced herself up despite her body wanting to collapse and succumb to him. Palms flat on the floor she pushed herself backwards, forcing his cock to slide back into her.

"Oh shit..." She growled and let her head drop down, feeling the soft skin of her ass bump against his hard stomach as she reached the hilt of his member. Slowly she pulled herself forward again, then repeated the process, grinding into him as slowly as she could for fear she would cum all over his floor if she went any faster. His size made every push inside of her unbearably deep and she could feel her body struggling to spread for him and allow even more stimulation.

Eric purred into her ear with each of her backwards motions, impaling herself upon him over and over without remorse. Her wetness washing over him again and again made it too intolerable to remain motionless behind her for long. He drew back, then began to fuck her with such force she was afraid she wasn't going to be able to catch her breath, she kicked her legs up involuntarily, her body trying to escape him. He snatched them up and held them to his hips, using her own legs as his leverage to drive himself deeper into her, pulling her back onto his cock even farther as he thrusted forward. She surrendered to him completely, letting him overtake the control of her body and getting completely lost in rapture. She closed her eyes and let her upper half settle on the floor while Eric held her hips up for her, each pump starting to draw her closer and closer to her summit.

She didn't know why, but something inside of her screamed out for her to speak...

""Jag är din'...min herre..." (_I am yours... my master..._) she moaned out, her voice thready and frail.

The words were barely audible beyond her lips, but Eric could pick it up as clear as a bell. For a moment his impenetrable fortress of arrogance broke down, and his eyes widened in surprise at hearing her whimper so erotically in his native tongue. It drove him wild.

"Say it again lover" he begged and felt his body begin to override his control, losing rhythm and pushing into her with inconsistent and irrational timing. His animal instincts were now winning and he was ravaging her like he had always envisioned in his depraved fantasies. He was allowing her no restraint from his unbridled power, her bodies hot and drenched core expanding to receive him with each shove.

His lust was now driving him into a frenzy, letting her legs drop back to the floor, he bent down above her and grabbed her wrists into each of his hands. He clenched them tightly and jerked her upper body out from its weary state,letting her dangle against his pull. She was now looking ahead, with Eric behind her ramming into her so violently she could feel the reverberations going through her flesh with each hit of his body against hers. He held her wrists against his sides, still using his vampiric acceleration while her entire body rocked back and forth in time with him, perspiration visibly trickling down her back . Soon he was nothing but a pale blur, striking against her so quickly his shape was oscillating and echoing itself.

"SAY IT **AGAIN**!"

"**Jag är din', min herre**!" she was barely able to choke out, hair flying around her face and fingers spreading out. She was about to erupt.

Suddenly she felt her heart race, and an overwhelming dizziness overtook her. She was in a cold sweat and losing her sanity. This was a different type of climax and it was consuming her entirely. She let her upper body hang heavily against his grasp like dead weight . Eric held her up still driving into her relentlessly and as deep as he could. She was breathless, bring pushed back and forth, the skin of her knees sticking to the wood of the floors. Slowly the feeling culminated, and all she knew was his cock raking against her inner walls faster and harder until she exploded. As it struck her, like a bolt of lightning, she felt paralyzed, all of her tendons and sinew tensing up beyond control and unable to move for several moments, her heart beating so hard she thought it would jump from her chest. Each convulsion inside her became her entire world, her muscles locking up over and over, each release flooding her with an ecstasy beyond anything she had ever known. He pulled her up to his chest as she came, pinning her shivering body against his chest, and still pumping into her wildly. Her arms were rigid and straight behind them both, still in the bursting aftershocks of climax, her body become even more sensitive to the friction inside of her. She screamed and clawed behind him, bellowing out with tears now flooding down her cheeks. His grip upon her wrists did not let her scramble as her body dramatically fought to.

Finally he allowed his orgasm to hit, his fangs began to ache and tingle. Her pulse was pounding, and he could not deny himself. With an uncontrollable fervor he bit down onto her neck, holding in a roar and proceeding to suck out her sweet blood for a second time. His hips bucked over and over, fingernails cutting into her wrists and drawing blood that dribbled down to the floor. She cried and shoved her head to the side, pulling her neck taut and giving herself to him in the throws of passion, letting him have his fill. Her blood dripped down his chin and her back,his tongue furiously lapping for every drop he could get, but his mind too consumed with release to be as efficient as normal. After a few moments of feeling himself twitching and shooting off inside of her he began to draw in muffled but heavy breaths still attached to her neck and savoring their intimate entanglement.

" Du är vacker" (_you are beautiful_) he purred into her soft and quivering neck.

He spoke soothingly as he still made tiny thrusts into her, letting the clamping of her muscles milk everything out of him. He let go of her wrists, her arms dropping to her sides, bloodflow slowing. He engulfed her with his towering body in an embrace, remaining hard and joined with her.

"Eric...are you even capable of love?" Her voice was soft and breathy as she remained staring with expressionless exhaustion at the desk in front of them.

He was silent, if she would've posed this question only yesterday he would have laughed whole-heartedly. She sighed from his lack of response and hurt began to sink its way through her,starting to take away from the satisfaction still melting through her entire being.

"Human emotions are shallow...no, I don't feel love."

"Then why toy with me like this?" Her tears of orgasm now combined with tears of betrayal.

"What you know of love is nothing compared to my devotion... the bond we share now goes beyond our blood. I've waited a dozen lifetimes to feel this...but If you want to simplify it by calling it "love" then do so, just know its more then that."

She smiled, his words were personal, and for a second in time she saw the tiny piece of mortality he still clung to, a man longing for a woman to call his own. She sniffled and let her tears fall to the floor.

Her thoughts were still somewhat hazy, clouded with the energy still soaring through her veins from climax, but she knew after all her fighting she could no longer disagree with him. He had been right all along. They definitely had a connection that was for now beyond her comprehension...

Bill would never be able to satisfy her again, not after this.


End file.
